WarframexRWBY: The Terror from Beyond
by Nidus
Summary: A few Tenno find themselves lost in a strange world, on the potential verge of being invaded, now they must help protect this new world which they will soon learn to hold dear.
1. Chapter 1: Fallen Tenno

**Hello, this is my first written crossover story but I have had a lot of ideas and night time day dreams and I wanted to post this one some where so here it is! Please note that Warframe belongs to [DE] also known as Digital Extremes and RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and this takes place after The War Within on Warframe and on Volume 1 of RWBY**

Four warframes flew through a field on their archwings, a Limbo, Nidus, Ember and Octavia, all flying carefully through the asteroid field, being careful not to trip any lasers. "Becareful operators, one false move and this whole complex could go off."

The Limbo frame would reply "Relax Ordis, we're always careful… Well, except for Nidus."

"Hey, I'm careful."

"Yeah, right, so careful you've caused what, 3, 6 infested outbreaks on 'accident?"

"...Only eight and the corpus deserved it, they talk about my hirudo like that and they will pay."

The Ember frame went into the conversation "You guys, shh, we don't want them to hear us."

"Yeah, you're right, but what's it matter? We're here anyway" said Octavia

The four frames went in and Limbo put his palm out, a blue glowing cube and Lotus relaying the instructions

"Alright Tenno, the Grineer and Corpus have been accused of working together, using their mutual hate of the tenno to gain ground, you are here to sabatoge their work, exploits from our bravest Tenno operative suggest that Grineer researcher, Tyl Regor and the Sargent are heading these teamed exploits, but be wary Tenno, they have found a new power source and they are using it to power this new technology" The transmission came to an end.

"Alright, you heard her, lock and load Tenno." Nidus readies his Hirudos, Octavia her Tenora, Ember her Dex Sybaris and Limbo his Ferrox. The four Tenno ran through the complex keeping in the shadows and to the unfortunate few enemies that gazed at the tenno they were dispatched of in gruesome ways. Evuntally the Tenno made their way to the main complex and heard Tyl Regor and The Sargent talking

Tyl Regor: "Ah yes… Soon we shall be on a new frontier… A better, Tenno free frontier and we shall be free of the genetic disease that plauges our rotting bodies now"

The Sargent: "And we shall have vast new resources to power and fund our cause."

The Tenno were listening until one of them made a light sound…

Tyl Regor "What was that?! A Tenno?! I KNOW lizard blood when I hear it, come out and play…" The Tenno moving only confirmed Tyl's suspicions and he launched his fist, all four of them jumping out of the shadows.

"Hey Tyl… I haven't seen you since we burned your tubemen! How have you been since then..?" Ember said in the hopes of making him mad

"...No one speaks of my tubemen… YOU WILL PAY BLOODY LEECH!" He jumped at the tenno, she dodging each of his strikes before throwing a fireball at his face, she pulls out one dex furis and one dex dakra "Heh… Come on Tyl, you can do better than that, where's the anger and determination that fought for the tubemen? They'd be so disappointed."

"That is IT!" Regor's helmet would flip over and do a few fancy flips

"Want some help Ember?" *Offered the others*

"Nah, I've got it." Tyl would begin moving faster and attacking, he'd slice at her feet but she jumped on his ack and shoot his face plate before back flipping off of his ack, she'd re-dash over to him, continually slicing his armor, he'd try to cut her but she countered with her blade and jumped back before shooting him, taking out her dex sybaris and shooting him, she loaded a few special corrosive bullets into it and unleashing it, Tyl Regor was weak after that, he was slowly going forth but Ember lit her fist on fire, put a heart in the air and blew it at Tyl, completely taking him down.

"So… That was easy" said Ember and, of course, all of them agreed, the Sargent set the base on complete and total self destruct "…Guys… We NEED to go." said Limbo "Really? We basically did nothing but watch Ember." Said Octavia sarcastically before high-tailing it to extraction "Ordis, lisets ready?" "Yes Operator! 45 seconds until base self destructs, 44, 43, 42… You get the picture, hurry to extraction!" "We're rushing!" They were running to extraction "Erm… Operator, slightly problem, the base has been shielded and now I am unable to get through, I'm sending your archwings, they are small enough to slip through the field"

"Alright, Wait… What?!" said Limbo as all their archwings started to fly in Ordis shouted "Operator, -HURRY YOUR SORRY- speed up, you're not going to make it! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… *An explosion went off but at the same time a void pulse went off through the area, teleporting not just the base but the lisets, archwings and whole planet infact to a different Galaxy! The base was oddly still in-tact and the Tenno were fine, they wondered what happened but could care less at the time, they flew flew to their lisets "Alright Ordis… Take us home." "Erm… We are in a different Galaxy now, Opeartor." "… A different Galaxy?" said all four Tenno in unison "Yes, a different Galaxy, known as the Milky Way, it seems to be very similiar to the Origin System but it does not have the Void, no Corpus or Grineer and Sedna does not exist in this system… Very strange indeed, would you like to void jump back to the origin system?" "Yes. It will allow us to better formulate a p-" Before Limbo could finish speaking a huge "K-BOOM!" was heard, 3 more on the other lisets. Ordis began flying away "Opeartor, we seem to have forgotten one thing, the enemy! They have just shot down void thrusters."

"Can you cloak us?" "Yes, but it will take time to do repairs" "Alright, deploy our archwings and we'll buy you some time" "Yes Opeartors" All four tenno dropped into their arhwings flying and shooting and slicing the enemy ships while Ordis did enough repairs to cloak them "Opeartors, look out! Sensors indicate a flak cannon charging!" The Cephalon had said something but all too late, the flak cannons were a little off but still more than enough to hit all four tenno and take out their archwings, as Ordis tried to collect them and pull them in via their archwings he merely grabbed the archwing and not the warframe, thankfully they neared a planet similar to earth… But who knows what terrors await them? All four tenno falling and plummeting down to earth, you could see a girl with black and red hair in her pajamas and her sister "Hey, look Yang, 4 shooting stars! Let's both make two wishes." "Well, sure little sis, I wish for… Hmm… To be the best older sister ever and that my baby sister does well." "Aw.." Said Ruby "And I wish that our team, whatever we may be, is the best team in all of beacon and always do what's right." "That's good, we should head to bed though, the girl with the bow was right, there are people trying to sleep."

The four Tenno landed in different parts of the forest, unconscious, unaware of what terrors await them, but always prepared.


	2. Chapter 2: Tenno Arisen

**Hey guys, so it's me again, making chapter 2, yayyy and I'm ready, but please be sure to tell me what you guys think, do you want more RWBY series integrated into the series or do you want "original" scenes, or some of both? Well, that's it for this beginning blurb, back to the story! (Although quick P.S. words from the series will be paraphrased)**

A man wearing a black vest and having a cane walked paced back and forth, explaining to all of the eager students how things would work

Ow  
"Hello students, my name is Professor Ozpin and today is initiation day. Now, many of you have heard rumors of teams, this is a myth which ends here, you will all be launched into this forest and when inside this forest do not hesitate, the creatures within this forest can and will kill you and the last thing we want is for one of you fine hunters and huntresses to be consumed by an Ursa. With that said, the first person you see upon landing in this forest will be your partner for the next four years, so it is in your best interest to find someone who you pair will with, any questions?"

A blonde boy with a hoodie and light armor covering his chest and about half of his arm raised his hand*

"Erm… Sir, will we get parachutes or anything like that?"

"No, but you do get landing strategies"

"Oh, great! Erm… What will be mine?"

"You each make your own."

"Wait… What?! No, sir, please, n-" Before the boy was finished he was launched into the sky "AHhhhh!" wwas heard and as he was about to plummet to his potential doom a girl with long red hair and a pony tail threw her weapon, catching him and pinning his hoodie to the tree before he fell"

"Sorry!" She shouted before advancing to him.

Meanwhile our fearless red-hooded, black and red, silver-eyed hero runs through the forest "Gotta find Yang gotta find Yang gotta fi- She runs into a girl adorned in white and even whiter hair, a small scar across her right eye.

"You! Well… I guess this makes us team-mates" said Ruby

The girl looked at her for a few seconds "No" before walking off and seeing the tree that Jaune was stuck in

"Um… Hey Ice Princess, if you get me down from here I'll give you a guaranteed spot on the winning team!"

She walked off and grabbed Ruby "By no means does this make us friends"

"You came back!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly. As they were walking they passed through a dark clearing

"Um… Weiss, do you know where we're going?"

"Of course I do, don't be a dunce!"

"If you say so Ice Queen…" Said Ruby before she tripped over something.

"Watch where you're going! I know you excel at wasting time but not even someone like you can be that clumsy" Said Weiss before looking down and seeing something… Horrific, it looked diseased, infested even, he had two what appeared to be growths protuding from his body, one was slightly over his left pectoral and the other his lower right side, his right but what was this? It was unlike anything they had ever seen before!

"...Ruby, wh-w-what did you trip over…?" Ruby would get up

"I'm not sure… What do we do?"

The Tenno was regaining consciousness, unaware of this new surrounding, but deciding to lay down knowing people were here. He listened for what they were gonna do

"Do we take it to Ozpin?" asked Ruby "He might know what to do."

"Ruby, this is our test, what we do now will be judged for the next four years, we can't just turn to our teacher every quarrel we get into, we must learn to handle it ourselves." She pulled out her Mytenaster

"We should… Dispose of it ourselves, who knows what it's capable of" And before she could put it on her fire dust mode the Tenno awoke and stuck, immediately doing a back-flip over Weiss and nearly striking his Hirudo into her neck

"You are NOT disposing of me." said the Tenno, now wide awake

Ruby immediately pulled out her scythe and spun it around a few times, preparing to shoot the Tenno "Let go of her or I'll shoot!"

"A fair deal." Said Nidus after pushing Weiss at Ruby

"Before we start fighting… Who or what are you?" Questioned Ruby

"I am Nidus, a Tenno, perhaps and you? You're not a grineer… A corpus… Definitely not a Sentient... And for sure not an infested unit, so what? Maybe we don't have to fight after all" Said Nidus lowering his fist

"Well I'm Ruby and this is my friend Weiss, welcome to the World of Remnant"

"The World of Remnant…?" Suddenly the flashbacks returned, he and the others were on a mission on Sedna, but the Sargent teleported away and activated self-destruct, but a void impulse going off at the same time merely teleported the whole planet… They were on the fly away from it all but they got shot down and orbited down onto the planet.

"...I… I'm sorry, I know what has happened now, I did not mean to lash out at you like that, I thought you were going to kill me so I reacted."

"I-It's fine, but where are you from?"

"I am from the origin system, I came here with the others, Octavia, Ember and Limbo but we got separated under certain circumstances, but if anything happens I know they can handle themselves, would you two like to help me look for them?"

"Are you crazy!? We have initiation to complete and not to m-

The girl in white was immediately cut off by Ruby

"Sure!" She said almost sounding too eager to help

"Great" said Nidus, opening his palm and a goldish cube (it's his energy color, it'll be like that for all frames) coming out triangulating their last location

"Okay… Let's see… We fell from the sky last night and if this is right they should be… Here, here and here in the forest." He marked the spots on his internal map and started parkouring over to the locations, the two girls doing their best to keep up.

They eventually found Ember and Octavia laying in the same general area.

"Here they are, two of my sisters, Octavia and Ember, basically the Maestro and the Pryo-maniac" He shoot both of their shoulders until they awoke "Wake up Tenno" he said as the Lotus would both of them awakening

"N-Nidus…? What happened and who are these two girls?" Asked Octavia and Ember

"Oh, well.. This is Ruby and this is Weiss, they have some initiation thing that they're doing and we crash landed here last night, remember? Huge flash, we flew, got blasted and then we landed here."

"Oh… Yeah, that sounds familiar, well where are we now?" Asked Ember

"We're in the world of Remnant, at least that's what these two said."

"Remnant…? What… Where… How…" Said Octavia

"What? I'm not sure. Where? In the Milky Way System. How? The explosion last night, have you not been paying attention?"

"Yes, I have been, it's just… Slightly shocking, that's all, but where's Limbo?"

"Oh, right, we have to find him next, let's go."

Nidus once again started parkouring over to the next location while Ruby and Weiss keeping up the best they could, Ember and Octavia having no problem, when they had found Limbo they woke he was already conscious, fighting off some strange, red eyed, black creatures

"Grimm!" Said Ruby

"Grimm? What are those?" Asked Nidus

"Basically creatures without a soul, we kill them before they kill us."

"Hehe… So I can burn them?" Asked Ember

"Well… I mean… Knowing you you'll take the whole forest with them but if you want to."

"Well then in that case… Things are about to get hot in here." She immediately made two fire balls and threw them at the grimm before grabbing her two Dex Dakra and channeling fire through the two ursas

"Ember, Nidus, Octavia! I'm glad you all are here" Said Limbo as he was aiming his Ferrox as two beowolves, he shoot at both of them as they puffed into a black some, the ursas which Ember took care of had no such chance as she burned them completely

"That was fun" said Ember

"Alright, so status report? Where are we? And… I already remember what happened, explosion and plummeting to wherever this is, right?"

"We're in the world of Remnant, those creatures you just fought were the creatures of Grimm and we have initiation to do so… If you don't mind… We're just gonna go do that" Said Ruby slightly awkwardly. As they started walking away the four Tenno sprang in front of them

"Wait, you helped us, now maybe we can help you? Said Octavia.

"No thank you, we are more than capable of finding our way to the temple."

"Excuse me as I talk to my partner."

They turned away and talked "Weiss, we have no idea where we're going, at least with these four… People here we'll be somewhat safer."

"Ruby, we barely even know them, when we woke Nidus up he nearly killed me! And if the others are half way as deadly as him they could do something like that too, are you really willing to take that risk?"

Ruby thought on what she said for a few moments

"...I… I guess not."

"Great, then it's decided, we part ways."

Ruby and Weiss turned back

"We have decided that we shall part ways but thank you for this offer."

They started walking away, clearing the brambles and walking forth only to find they were closer to the temple then they thought, there they found Yang, Blake, a girl in white and pink riding in on an ursa and a boy adorned in green with pink eyes and black hair that has a pink streak in it. Ruby immediately ran to her sister

"Yang!"

"Ruby!" Ruby started running to Yang but was interrupted by a girl in white with orange hair "Nora!"

Immediately after a girl with long, dark red hair and gold-ish copper-y color armor and Jaune come running through the forest, a death stalker on their tail, well, Prryah has it on her tail, Jaune is literally hanging on the tail.

"AHH! Prryah, Prryah, help, th-this isn't the relic! Th-This isn't the relic!" Jaune said sounding as if he was about to cry, Prryah leaped out of the way and Jaune got flung in-front of one of the relic podiums "I'm okay…" he said. Ruby then ran at the death stalker but the giant nevermore had launched multiple feathers at the ground, impaling Ruby's cloak, as the Nevermore was about to strike her down Nidus stomped sending forth Virulence around at and around Ruby, two infest spikes in the form of a X appeared once they re-merged around Ruby defending her, giving her time to un-impale her cape and rush back

"Oh little sister I'm so glad you're okay I was worried!" said Yang, all the more relieved that he sister was okay.

"So what's our priority with these Grimm?" Asked Blake

"Well we certainly cannot doddle, our objective is clear from here"

"Weiss is right, we just need to grab an artifact and go." said Ruby

"So run and live? That's an idea I can get behind." said Jaune, all of the young heroes and four Tenno ran off to the beacon, all of them rushing across the bridge, being trailed by the nevermore, they sought cover behind the stone pillar

"Well isn't this wonderful" said Yang sarcastically and shortly after that the deathstalker came rushing through the forest

"Nora, distract it!" said Ren, Limbo heling her as she shoots at it and he charges and aims his Ferrox a couple times, the deathstalker charging througha bout to plow over Limbo and Nora until Ren, Blake, Ember and Octavia all slash them, giving the two time to move out of the way. Weiss then grabs Nora and jumpers her to safety with her glyphs while Limbo is already out of danger and rushing with the others, the deathstalker quickly following, as they ran across the bridge the nevermore flew and knocked it down, Jaune barely making it across while team RWBY was shooting at it, Limbo and Nidus were helping snipe the Nevermore while Octavia, Ember, Blake, Ren and Prryah were shooting the death stalker

"Alright… Um… We've gotta get over there" said Jaune.

"Alright, let's go!" Nora said

"But.. Uhm.. I can't make that jump."

Nora smiled as she knocked Jaune back and transformed her manghalid into a hammer before hitting the bridge and jumping, turning around and sending that part of the bridge and Jaune on it flying. She stood on her manghalid and propelled her self with it, Jaune landing safely on the other side while Nora strikes the Deathstalker, hitting it with her hammer and launching a grenade with it while she's at it, seeing that the deathstalker is about to stab her with its stinger she jumps back unintentionally knocking Blake off, but Blake uses the chain variant of her Gambol Shroud to grapple back up to safety, propelling herself with a shadow clone and again for a little boost, slicing on the nevermore before jumping off and landing safely.

"It's tougher than it looks!" said Yang

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" retorted Blake. They each started hitting it, Limbo and Nidus helping, Octavia and Ember were helping team JNPR, the Nevermore was dodging some of the hits, it knocked down the citadel they were standing on, but such was no problem, each of them successfully traversed the rails, Yang jumped up and started shooting the Nevermore in the mouth before leaping out of it.

Ruby: I have a plan!

Immediately we go over to team JNPR and see their progress, Nora shoots it with her manghalid but it's armor is too strong, Ember aims her dex sybaris at the beast, Octavia shooting her tenora aiming and shooting one of the eyes while Prryah throws her spear in another, impairing its vision, Ren jumps at its tail shooting that, but it merely flings him back.

"Ren!" Shouted Nora in concern.

Jaune notices that Ren loosened the stinger

Jaune: "Prryah!"

Prryah: "Done!" She threw her shield at it, dislodging it completely and the stinger falls on the deathstalkers head.

Jaune: Nora, nail it!

Nora then jumps on Prryah's shield and launches off of it, she jumps and hits it with enough force to break the bridge and send the deathstalker plummeting to its doom, all of them land safely and Octavia begins dancing.

Back to team RWBY.

Thansk to Yang the Nevermore had crashed and as it was about to fly back up Weiss super dashed and trapped it with ice, Blake and Yang had grabbed on to the pillars, Yang grabbing the grappled portion of the gambol shoroud, Nidus parasitically linked with Ruby, enhancing both of them.

"...What was that? I feel stronger now but… What?"

"One of my abilities, it'll help."

"Alright, thanks I guess"

As she backed on the ribbon and Weuss pulling her back even further with glyphs and her preparing her crescent rose, she was ready to take it down

Weiss: Of course you would come up with this idea."

Ruby: "Think you can make the shot?"

Weiss: "Hmph. Can I?"

Ruby: "Can-" She was interrupted

Weiss: "Of course I can!"

She made sure her Crescent Rose was ready, the glyph turned red like a rose and petals were flying off it it, she propelled her self with her weapon and Weiss made more glyphs which she cold scale on, she ran up them going faster and higher until she reached the cleft, decapitating the nevermore as she dashed in the air and landed. She watched and looked down on everyone

Yang: "Well… That was a thing…"

Eventually all the teams and even the Tenno go back to beacon, lining up just as any other student, simply because Ruby, being the kind girl that she is, insisted (and secretly knowing that Ozpin has cameras hidden all over the forest so she would know that she saw everything they did and their descent)

He called off the teams "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyre, Prryah Nikos, Lie Ren, the four of you retrieved the white rook pieces, from this day forward you will work together as team JNPR, lead by… Jaune Arc!"

"Lead by…?" said Jaune with a tone of self doubt. Prryah jokingly hit him and he fell over. She put her hand over her mouth slightly as if she was shocked but still let out a light giggle.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona and Yang Xiao Long, the four of you chose the white knight pieces, from this day forward you shall work together as team RWBY, led by… Ruby Rose."

Yang: "I'm so proud of you!" She said before hugging her sister.

"And for a few… Late fall-ins which were just enrolled last night… Limbo, Octavia, Nidus and Ember, you four recievd the Blake Bishop pieces, from this day forth you shall be led by- The man was interrupted

Octavia, Nidus and Ember already decided "Limbo" they said, and Ozpin nodded his head.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an… Interesting year after all."


	3. Chapter 3: Grimm Discoveries

So… This is the third chapter and I'm curious, what do you guys think of the story so far? Any thoughts? This has been pretty fun to write but I do want to know what you guys think, so thanks! Alright, time to get onto the story.

As everyone was assigned to their rooms the four Tenno were called into Ozpin's office for a talk.

Ozpin: "Greetings team LONE, and welcome to my office, I trust you already know why you're here."

Limbo: "I'm guessing that you want to know more about us, where we're from and how we got here?"

Ozpin: "Correct, I see you are intelligent as well."

Nidus would open his palm and a gold-ish cube would explain what happened (events of chapter one on how they fell and the explosion)

Ozpin: "Ah… I assumed you were not of this world by your appearances, this only confirms my suspicions. Although… If you are not of this world, then where?"

Ember: "We are Tenno, masters of gun and blade, basically if it's a weapon we know it. We came from the Origin System, our Lotus sent us on a mission to destroy some enemy technology because they wanted to use it to get here for some reasons."

Ozpin: "And who are your enemies?"

Ember: "Grineer, Corpus, the infested, except for Nidus, he's cool and the Sentients."

Octavia: "And you probably don't know what those are so let me clarify. The Grineer are deformed flesh clones, constant cloning has made their genetic unstable and as a result each one has a deformity, some mental, some physical, there are a few smart ones though, like Tyl Regor and… Yeah he's basically the smartest."

Limbo: "The Corpus are a cult of greedy merchants, they want and care for nothing more than profit, money and credits no matter who gets hurt. They are also descendant of Orokin, so they are of course more intelligent than the average grineer. They want us, or more specifically our warframes to dissect and use in their technology."

Nidus: "And as for the infested… A plague made by the orokin to help them combat the sentients, they made it as a sort of last resort but it back fired horribly, they can take control, deform, and mutate their victims, the last thing you want here is an infested outbreak, even a little bit of the infested can destroy this whole world you live in."

Ozpin: "Then what makes you different, Nidus? The fact that your team-mate had to exclude you when mentioning your enemies tells me that you are indeed more assimilated to one of them than your fellow team-mates."

A brief moment of silence followed as awkwardness filled the air, finally someone said something

Nidus: "It's simple, I can control my infested powers, no one else can control the infested quite like I can, and although I can't flat out tell the actual infested what to do, I can control what I make and absorb out breaks."

Ozpin: "I see… Well, you four better head to class, it starts at 9:00 and it's 8:57 now, you better hurry."

The four Tenno immediately jumped through the window of Ozpin's office and Ozpin let out a sigh

Ozpin "Sigh… I'm going to get that replaced"

They each ran to class barely making it in and sitting down, noticing that the other teams were already there and the professor was speaking of Grimm

Professor Port: "Mosters, destroyers, prowlers of the night, yes the creatures of Grimm are known by many names, but prey is what I call them."

You could hear the cricket chirping and a girl just barely keeping awake

Professor Port: "Uhh… And you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Our planet is beaming with creatures that want nothing than to tear you all to pieces, and that's where we come in! Hunters, Huntresses *insert romantic sound as Yang here* Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you may ask? Why… The very world! But first… A story, a tale of a young, handsome man, this man is of course my self, when I was a boy"

The man started rambling on for what seemed an eternity, Ruby was drawing something on a piece of paper, she showed her team and team LONE was able to see it too, her "notes" were very… Elegant, it was a picture of Professor Port rounded and smelling of cabbage, Blake and Yang laughed, team LONE stared slightly confused but Weiss was angered at this.

Professor Port: "Ahem, in the end the beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity and I returned to my village the with beast in captivity and my head held high. Celebrated, as a hero. The morale of the story? A true huntsman must be honorable"

As the professor was saying those things Ruby started messing around a little, balancing a pencil, book and apple on her hand, sleeping, and picking her nose, it looked like Weiss was about to exlpode with anger.

Professor Port: "A trust huntsman must be dependable, a trust huntsman must be strategic, well-educated and wise. Who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits."

Weiss and the four Tenno sprang up

Professor Port: "Hmm… It seems we are in the presence of true confidence, today I will choose… You, Ember."

The Tenno sprang on stage and despite barely knowing her, that did not prevent team RWBY from cheering her on

"Go Ember!" "Fight Well!" "You can do it!" "Represent your team!" said the four girls

"Thanks!" Said Ember

Professor Port: Alright, let the match begin!" The borbatusk being released She pulled out her Dex Dakra, ready to strike, the beast charged and she jumped over it, slicing on the fur on its upper back, it let out a light squeal before turning around and charging once more, Ember rolled out of the way and as the beast was passing her stabbed its side with one of her swords, igniting it and setting the beast on fire, she channeled void energy through her swords and stabbed it again, this time with both her swords, it disintegrated and burned

Professor Port: "B-Bravo! Never have I seen such utilization of dust in all my years! Class dismissed"

Ember looked at him, slightly confused on what "dust" was, she accepted her praises and left the room none the less.

Weiss stormed out of the room in anger

Jaune: "Yeesh, what's with her?"

Ruby followed her in concern

Ruby: "Weiss! What's wrong with you? Why are you being s-

She was interrupted

Weiss: "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!? You're suppose to be a leader, and all you've been so far is all you've been is an impudent little child!"

Ruby: "Pft, what did I do?"

Weiss: "That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position, I've worked and trained for this position and quite frankly I deserve more." Weiss would storm of, Octavia would put her hand on Ruby's shoulder

Octavia: "Let me go talk to her." She followed the girl and Ozpin came in to talk to Ruby. Meanwhile on the top of the building Octavia caught up with Weiss

Octavia: "Hey, anything you want to talk about?"

Weiss: "Not really, but since you're here… I think I should have been the leader of team RWBY?"

Octavia: "Oh really now? What makes you think that?"

Weiss: "Well… I've worked and trained and… And…"

Octavia: "And? You barely know this girl, she could have trained, she could have studied. Weiss, you seem like a nice girl, a bit sour at times but still good at core, but you're too use to having it your way or no way, if I have learned anything in my life it's that those in power are put there for a reason. You need to adapt to the circumstances and be the best person you can be, despite these outcomes, it's not the end of the world."

Weiss: "Hmm… Well, I suppose you're right."

Professor Port came in "Indeed she is, thank you for coming to talk with about this, I couldn't have put it better myself."

Octavia: "No problem. And Weiss, remember, sometimes you just have to go with the beat." Said Octavia before walking off. Later in the dorms Ruby was studying but fell asleep but Weiss came in

Weiss: "Ruby!" the girl jolted awake

Ruby: "Oh Weiss! I'm sorry I was studying then I fell asleep and" She was interrupted

Weiss: "Shh, how do you take you coffee?"

Ruby: "I don't drink cof-" She was interrupted once more

Weiss: "Answer the question!"

Ruby: "Five sugars and some creamer!"

Weiss immediately ducked down and prepared her coffee from who knows what

Weiss: "Here." She handed it to Ruby "And Ruby, know that I'm going to be the best team mate you've ever had."

She ducked down before going back up.

Weiss: "That ones's wrong by the way." She exited the room "I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." she said before leaving.

The four Tenno were in their rooms, on their knees, communing one with another

Limbo: "So… We have been here for about a week now, Ordis still hasn't found us, and none of us can get in contact with Lotus, any ideas people?"

Octavia: "Not really, we could ask the headmaster for help, maybe broadcast a signal to alert Ordis?"

Ember: "No! If we do the Grineer will be here just as fast, and so will the Corpus they're working with."

Nidus: "Well, we have to do something, we can't stay here forever, let's talk more about this tomorrow, alright?" They all agreed and bowed their heads, their minds drifting.

Meanwhile on Planet Sedna, which is currently located in the Milky Way Galaxy, Tyl Regor is getting genetic repairs and modifications, his suit also being repaired, he breaks out of his genetic tube, walking into a small Corpus owned location and pressing a button, a hologram of the Sargent appeared

Tyl Regor: "The mission is going well, I have deployed a few manics on the planet to monitor the Tenno and other potential threats, as well as keep notice on the resources, the technological advances you equipped them with are also a great aid to their stealth capabilities to evade the Tenno. We even managed to recover some of the creatures… Bring them in."

Four grineer carrying a huge case with a deathstalker and two creepers in it

The Sargent was shocked to see such creatures, much more outside of the origin system, and although you couldn't see it through his mask, his jaw dropped a bit.

The Sargent: "Tyl... What are those!? Some prototype form of the infested gone wrong?"

Tyl Regor: "Not quite, my spies show that they are called creatures of Grimm, if killed the disthipiate but I am looking forward to studying them, this may even enhance the killing potential of the average grineer, combined with the Queen sent me… There is almost no limit to what I can do once I find this… Dire secret." He clsoed the comm line and readied three tables big enough, grabbing the tools normally used for dissection of Tenno

Tyl Regor: "Ah yes, I always learn so much… From a live dissection."


	4. Chapter 4: The Cardin Equation

**Guess who's back? It's Nidus here (not my actual warframe username if that's what you're wondering but IDK if you people care or not so... Maybe some day?) So anyways, I'm curious, do you guys want more original chapters or just original scenes within chapters? I'm trying to get the scenes that make team RWBY and team JNPR what they are but I also want to keep them original.**

Jaune and Cardin were battling, the whole class was watching, the lights were off but one was focused on a specific area, the arena they were fighting in

Cardin: "This is the part where you go down."

Jaune: "Over my dead-" He was cut off because Cardin hit him with the middle handle of his mace, he then kicked him knocking him down lifting his mace overhead, looking as if he was about to hit Jaune but Glynda called the match

Glynda: "That is enough , thank you for that display. And as you you … It's been weeks now, please refer to your scroll when fighting, gauging your aura will allow you to decide whether or not you should be on the defense or offense. We wouldn't want you to get gobbled up by a Beowulf, now would we."

"Speak for yourself," Cardin mumbled as they went back to their seats and the lights turn backed on. Later everyone headed to lunch and the teams were talking (RWBY, JNPR, and LONE at the other table getting better versed with them) Nora had just finished telling her story and Ren sighed

Ren: "Sigh… She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

Prryah: "Jaune, are you okay?"

Jaune: "Oh? Yeah, I'm fine, couldn't be better even. What makes you ask?"

Limbo: "It's clear something bothering you, what's the problem Jaune?"

Jaune: "Guys, I'm fine, seriously, look!" He said before looking over at Cardin

Prryah: "Disgusting… I can't stand people l-" before she finished her sentence a powerful breeze blew by and Nidus held his first (remember the Hirudo) at Cardin

Nidus: "You will stop, you will be good, or you WILL be punished."

Cardin put his hand on the Tennos fist and lowered it casually before standing up

Cardin: "Oh yeah, and who's gonna m-" Before he could finish the sentence he was picked up by Nidus

Nidus: "I will, you see where I come from the only 'bullies' we tolerate are dead ones." He said before slamming him into the table, breaking it

Nidus: "Consider this your first and last warning"

The whole cafeteria grew dead silent, even Cardin's team members were jaw-dropped and Cardin, despite his Aura, still felt that and had a few scrapes, nothing that didn't heal, however. Nidus walked back to the seat and team RWBY and JNPR just watched him, slightly shocked at what they just beheld.

Yang: "Wow… Wasn't that a bit harsh? You didn't HAVE to slam him into the table, not even I'm that hardcore."

Nidus: "And he didn't have to be a jerk to her, we all do things we don't have to but that was more necessary than what he did."

Yang: "Yeah… But still, we have rules here."

Nidus: "If these 'rules' don't prevent such bullying then something needs to be changed, besides, we need to get to class anyway." They all got up, the teams went to change (except for team LONE for… obvious reasons) and headed to class, an odd teacher with green hair and glasses was teaching history.

Oobleck: "Now, prior to the Faunas Rights Revolution, popularly known as the Faunas War."

He zoomed back and forth, everyone keeping their eyes on him as they watched, trying to mentally keep up with his talking-speed. Well, everyone except for Jaune, he was sleeping.

Oobleck: "Now, who can tell me the turning point that many theorists believe was in the third year of the war?"

Weiss raised her hand

Oobleck: "Yes?"

Weiss: "The battle at fort castle."

Oobleck: "Yes, very good! And, who can tell me the advantage the faunas had at the battle of fort castle?"

Cardin was messing around with a piece of paper when he finally had it folded he flung it at Jaune, he hit and Jaune sprung wide awake

Jaune: "Huh, what, hey!"

Oobleck: "Ah, yes , finally taking some initiative, so what was it, what was the advantage the Faunas had?"

Jaune: "The advantage… That the faunas had over that one guy… Was…"

Prryah tried to sign him but unfortunately, that didn't work.

Jaune: "Binoculars!"

Everyone laughed while Prryah just facepalmed, Cardin laughed the hardest, team LONE just sat there who and Oobleck sipped his water.

Oobleck: "Very funny . Cardin, perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject?"

Cardin: "Well… I know it's a lot easier to train an animal then a solider."

Prryah: "You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you Cardin?"

Cardin: "What, you've got a problem?"

Prryah: "No, but unlike you, I have the answer. The answer is night vision, many faunas are known to have a nearly perfect vision in the dark."

Blake: "General Lagoon was inexperienced and made the foolish decision of attacking the faunas at night, maybe if he had paid more attention in school he wouldn't be remembered as such a colossal failure."

Cardin got up and growled as if he was about to do something, Nidus stared at him, ready to strike

Oobleck: " , please take your seat."

Cardin sat back down, Nidus took his normal position and Jaune chuckled a bit.

Oobleck: "You and can see me in class after class." Jaune moaned at the thought. After class Oobleck talked to them about their behavior and how they need to do better. They both exited the class, Cardin pushed Jaune down while Prryah was waiting, she pulled him up

Prryah: "Jaune, follow me." She said as she practically pulled him, taking him to the roof of beacon and to the edge

Jaune: "Um… Prryah, I know that I'm going through a hard time right now but I'm not that depressed, I mean.. I could always be a farmer or something."

Prryah: "Huh? Oh, no! She pulled him back from the edge, just to be safe.

Prryah: "I brought you up here to I can train, or rather help you."

Jaune: "Y-you think I need help?"

Prryah: "Oh, no, that's not what I meant."

Jaune: "But you just said it."

Prryah: "Jaune, everyone needs a little push from time to time, that doesn't make you any different from the rest of us."

Jaune: "You're wrong, I don't belong here."

Prryah: "That's a terrible thing to say, of course, you belong here! You made it to Beacon Academy, that speaks volume of what you can do."

Jaune: "You're wrong… Again."

Prryah: "What do you mean?"

Jaune: "I lied, I didn't go to combat school or training or anything like that, I got my hands on some transcripts, forged some documents and lied, I don't even deserve to be here."

Prryah: "Why?"

Jaune: "Because this is all I ever wanted to be! My dad, my uncle, and even my grandpa were all heroes, legends within my family, and I wanted to be one too, I just… Wasn't good enough."

Prryah: "Then let me help you."

Jaune: "No! I don't want help, I want to be able to do this on my own."

Prryah: "But Jaune…"

Jaune: "No Prryah, if I can't do this by myself then what good am I? I just want to be left alone…"

Prryah: "If that's what you think is best…" She walked off the roof back to her dorm, and you already know what happens next, Cardin shows up and is flat out mean to Jaune, basically blackmailing him so we'll just… go to the next minutes of the night

Team Lone was on their knees, well all but their fearless leader, he was going out for a last minute walk when he noticed Ruby and Jaune talking, he walked over o them

Limbo: "Greetings you two."

Ruby and Jaune: Hey Limbo, why are you up so late?"

Limbo: "Oh, no reason, in particular, just getting better oriented." Jaune and Ruby went back to their normal discussion

Ruby: "Jaune, you're a leader now, you're not allowed to be a failure anymore, we've got something bigger tot think about than ourselves now, we have to think about them and if we go down, well… We're just taking them with us."

Limbo: "I agree, remember Jaune, it is always better to be a leader than a boss, a leader cares for you, aids in bearing your burdens, will go in head first making sure it's safe for the others to follow, willing to give their lives for the safety of their squad… Or brothers and sisters. But bosses could care less and when their objective is fulfilled they boast about how great they are and how they have done this great deed alone, be the leader you were meant to be, not the boss." Limbo said, not entirely sure on what they were talking about but all the encouraging none the less, Ruby and Limbo went back into their dorms, but as Jaune was about to he got a message from Cardin to get some raiper wasp. Limbo entered his dorm and went on his knees, communing with his fellow Tenno once more

Ember: "So where were you?"

Limbo: "Oh just walking around, nothing special."

Octavia: "…You were gonna kill Cardin in his sleep weren't you?"

Limbo: "…You can prove nothing."

Nidus: "What changed your mind? I would if it weren't for these 'rules', maybe the justice system here is actually somewhat intact, at least more intact than it is in the origin system."

Limbo: "I… I actually don't know what changed my mind, I talked to Ruby and Jaune about leadership, nothing too much but something just… Changed, so I came back here."

Ember: "Well, either way, it's done now." They all agreed and went to drift off.

The next day everyone went to forever fall forest

Glynda: "Yes, students, the Forest of Forever fall is indeed beautiful but Professor Peach has asked to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so. (give this woman a mug, best teacher ever, going on a field trip to make sure no one dies.) Each of you will be required to fill one jar with red sap. However, this forest is filled with the creatures of Grimm, so make sure to keep close by your team-mate."

Some of the teams started walking off in pairs of two, Ember with Limbo, Octavia with Nidus, Nora with Ren, Jaune reluctantly with Cardin, etc. Cardin had Jaune do all of the work, to collect six jars of sap. When Jaune came back he collapsed from exhaustion.

Cardin: "Hey Jaune, you're back! You alright?"

Jaune: "I think I'm allergic to this stuff…"

Cardin: "Great, great great, now, you're probably wondering… Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to get six jars of sap when there are only five of us."

Jaune: "That is one of the many, many questions I have asked myself today, yes."

Cardin: "Well, come with me and you'll find out."

Team CRDN and Jaune were in the bushes, they watched the other teams as they collected sap.

Jaune: "Cardin, what's going on?"

Cardin: "Payback."

Jaune: "Prryah…?"

Cardin: "That's the girl, red hair, know-it-all, thinks she's so smart well today she's going to get it. Alright boys, last night Cardin managed to get a whole box of Rapier Wasp and today we're going to put them to good use. Now, according to an essay, you wrote me last week these things love sugar, so you're going to throw the sap at her and then we're going to let these out. He looked over at Jaune And you're going to be the one to throw them at her, either that or I'll have a talk with Goodwitch and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune looked at her and thought for a minute, but his decision was final.

Jaune: "No."

Cardin: "What'd you say?"

Jaune: "I said… No!" He threw the jar of sap at him, it was at that moment Cardin was angered.

Cardin: "Oh that's it Jaune-y boy… You've really done it now."

Cardin pushed down Jaune and kicked him, he then picked him up, bruising and wounding him

Cardin: "You know that wasn't very smart Jaune. I'm going to make sure they send you back to mommy in bits and pieces."

Jaune: "I don't care what you do, but you are not hurting my team."

Cardin: "What, you think to talk like that makes you tough, you think it makes you a man?"

Jaune smiled "More of a man than you'll ever be." Cardin punched him but at that moment… Something happened, a bright glow of light protected Jaune and he was healed instantly, the punch even hurt Cardin, knocking him back, the silvery light surged through Jaune's arms before Jaune was lightly kicked down by Cardin

Cardin: "Let's see how much of a man you really are." As he said that a huge Ursa charged and roared through the woods, Cardin's team ran and the beast just pawed Cardin right out of the way before going towards him again, Cardin was knocked over but still able to pull out his mace which the beast immediately knocked out of his hand and over to Jaune, Cardin's team was running through the forest "Ursa, Ursa!" Yang picked one up "What, where?!" "Over there, it's got Cardin!" she put him down

Ruby: "Yang, you and Blake go get Professor Goodwitch."

Prryah: "You two, go with them, there could be more. Limbo, Ember, you two come with us." as she said that a loud, howling laugh was heard.

Limbo: "…It can't be…" Two grineer manics appeared, striking at Ruby and Ember, Ember did a backflip to avoid its strike while Ruby parried with her scythe, as she was about to hit it they both disappeared and re-appeared

Ruby: "Limbo, Prryah, go! We'll buy you all the time you need." They both nodded and ran." The manics lurked in the shadows, both jumping once more, Ruby shot right over Ember's shoulder, it fell back and Ember threw her sword at the one which was about to attack Ruby, impaling it before she pulled out her other dex dakra and finishing the one Ruby shot off.

Ruby: "That was surprisingly easy."

Ember: "There are more… They normally travel in packs, but for now, we're done, let's go!" Ember and Ruby rushed to the sight, as they got there they saw Jaune cutting The Ursa's head and Prryrah waving her hand to alter Jaune's shield a bit, changing his stance so he was better armed for it.

Weiss: "H-How did you do that?"

Prryah: "Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, my semblance is polarity."

Ruby: "Ooh… You can control poles."

Weiss: "No you dunce! She can control magnets."

Ruby: "Magnets are cool too…"

Cardin walked up to Jaune and swallowed his pride

Cardin: "Hey um.. Jaune, thanks for saving me and all."

Jaune: "Don't you ever mess with me or my team again." Jaune said sternly. Cardin nodded and walked off, Nidus and Octavia rushed on the scene a bit too late.

Octavia: "What happened?"

Ember: "We'll fill you in tonight." they all agreed and headed back, Prryah was on the roof and Jaune went to meet her.

Jaune: "Prryah, I'm sorry for what I said. You were just trying to help and I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head, and then there was Cardin and… I'm sorry. But what I'm getting at is if your offer still stands… Would you train me?"

Prryah pushed him down "Hey!" Jaune said

Prryah: "Your stance is all wrong, you need to be a bit more tucked in and lower to the ground, and yes, I forgive you." they spent the rest of the night training together, team JNPR was finally whole again. Meanwhile, in team LONE's room, the four Tenno were talking

Ember: "There were manics today, two of them, the enemy is closer than we thought."

The other three Tenno were shocked.

Limbo: "That isn't good… There's at least one, maybe two more out there, but if the enemy knows about this planet's location so soon… It won't be long until major mobilization takes place, we need to prepare for the coming storm."

Nidus: "And the students here? What about them?"

Limbo: "The students here seem already well trained, even that Jaune boy is making progress if this Academy is as great as it claims to be these students should be ready."

Nidus: "Perhaps… But to face an army, are they truly?"

Limbo: "For now we will hope for the best… The Grineer are slow, they won't be able to send a whole army here without a deal of preparation since this is a new system, they didn't have time to bring all the gear and equipment they wanted to, right now they're limited to what they have on Sedna."

Ember: "For now, but if the Sargent figures out how to transport things from the Origin system to here… Then this planet is in trouble."

Octavia: "Let's talk more about this later, alright? When we actually know what we're going to do." The four Tenno agreed and went off to their awoken dreams.

A Grineer troop walked to Tyl Regor and handed him a picture, the last thing two of Tyl Regor's manics saw, a Tenno and a well girl and… A Tenno in its Warframe, he smashed the screen

Tyl Regor: "So… The Leeches have made it to the planet as well. No matter, soon it will be too late, I've nearly cracked the genetic secrets of these... Beast, soon it will be too late for them to stop me." A Grineer with a steel armed stinger and pincers, adorned in bone-steel armor and black with red eyes, screaming in agony genetically fused with Grimm was seen as the screen faded out.

 **The End of Chapter 4, so what did you all think? :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Paradise Lost And Found

So… Chapter 5, our first milestone guys! (I don't know why every 5th number like 5, 10, 15, etc are milestones but they are so… Yeah) I'm running these chapters through Grammarly now (Because it's free) but I can't get the premium ALL errors so… That will have to do. Anyways, onto the next chapter!

Tyl Regor: "Regor's log, ever since I've found these strange creatures of Grimm I've been experimenting and experimenting, and I have discovered that they are somewhat, if not fully run on emotions, violence, and killing… When in captivity and unable to escape, they resorted to attacking each other rather than working together. I attempted to fuse them with normal Grineer, but their genetics could not take the strain and they died long before they saw battle. I wondered what I could do to fix this but then I remembered one thing… Kuva. Ah yes, this red liquid truly is the nectar of the Orokin, at least, that's what the queen said. This liquid, when mixed with the grimm and Grineer allowed for not only a relatively painless genetic fusion but also much cleaner far less remains to clean up. The fusion is a success. But despite these advances, the grimm fusion is still flawed, the men still die, I believe it is a lack of violence that causes this death… When the man were put against other Grineer for battle effectiveness they lasted longer than the ones who were being waited for the Tenno slime… End of Regor's Log." A distinct click was heard in the background

Tyl Regor: "Hmm? Who's there?" Immediately a tall, slender Tenno leaps from the shadows.

Inaros: "Hello Regor, you already know why I'm here."

Tyl Regor: "Ah yes… You want to destroy my progress one more. All my progress, my grimm fusions."

Inaros: "You're forgetting one thing… He pulled out his dual Caustacyst (I wish there was a dual version for this weapon even if I don't own it) put you down once and for all."

Tyl Regor: "Hmm… You know, I have been waiting for the perfect opportunity to test my newest genetically fused mold." Tyl would step back and press a button, releasing a manic fused with a Beowolf and a Grineer Troop mixed with a deathstalker."

Inaros: "Tyl… What are those abominations?!"

Tyl Regor: "My newest fusions, do you like them? They really are quite impressive specimens, and when they have picked up your bodies from the remains I will enjoy dissecting you personally, piece by piece… Until I have found the true source of your power, perhaps I could use it for something more worthwhile." He said before dropping down through a secret compartment and leaving the Tenno to fend for himself, the Grineer death scorpion jumped at Inaros, thrashing its claw at him, he parried the strike with his Caustacyst, the beo-manic teleported behind him, striking him at his back, fortunately his Scarab Armor took the heaviest parts of the blow, not to say that it didn't hurt. As he was about to use his other Cautacyst to strike the beo-maic it teleported away, the Grineer death scorpion tried to strike him with his tail but Inaros jumped on it and immediately cut its tail off, the best screamed in agonizing pain. It started unleashing slash upon slash with its pincers, Inaros was successfully parrying each strike before he did a back flip and the beo-manic teleported behind him, it was about to slash him once more but he ducked and sweep kicked, as he was about to finish it off it teleported behind him, but Inaros, knowing it would to this sliced it "Sometimes I'm glad manics are predictable." he thought to himself. The Grineer death scorpion charged at Inaros, he dodges both strikes making it mad, it pulled up two sheets of metal from the ground and threw them both at Inaros, Inaros grabbed one piece of metal and spun around, throwing it right back at the beast, it sliced through the metal with its pincers. Inaros charged both of his Cautaucyst, sending infested goop at it, he then charged at it and decapitated it.

"I have to find and tell the others." Inaros thought to himself before running to extraction.

Meanwhile, in Remnant it wasn't all that odd of a day, team RWBY and LONE were walking down the sidewalk, Weiss was smiling more than usual.

Ruby: "I've never sene you smile this much Weiss… It's kind of creeping me out."

Weiss: "How could I not smile? It's the Vytal festival! Kingdoms coming together united under a common banner, the celebration, the months on end of planning, oh the sheer work and dedication it takes for this all to come together is amazing!"

Yang: "Wow, you really know how to make a good thing sound bad."

Weiss: "Quiet you!"

Ember: "Remind us why we're here Weiss?"

Weiss: "Students from Vacuo are arriving today and I believe that it's our responsibility as students from Beacon to make them feel welcome."

Blake: "She just wants to scope the competition."

Weiss: "You can't prove that!" Ruby then noticed a dust shop had been robbed. They all looked and made their speculations and as they did a… Monkey boy? Ran past them all as the crewmen shouted telling him to get back, calling him a no good stowaway to which he replied: "Hey I'm a no good stowaway would have been caught, I'm a great stowaway!" He ran and as he passed Blake they looked at each other, she seemed to know him from somewhere and he winked at her, continuing to run Weiss then shouted: "We have to observe him!" They each started running, the Tenno were parkouring, running off the walls, team RWBY was a bit behind as they crashed into a strange girl the Tenno kept going on, unworried about team RWBY team LONE went forth, they passed the detectives and jumped in front of the young lad, fortunately for him the detectives chasing Sun the detectives had run out of stamina

Ember: "Wow there hot stuff, where do you think you're going in such a rush?"

Sun: "I don't have to answer to you." He said quite rudely, walking around her before another Tenno walked right in front of him

Nidus: "No, but you will answer to me, if you value your life answer the question."

Sun: "Oh yeah, who's gonna make me?" As Sun and Nidus readies their arms Limbo, the voice of reason spoke up

Limbo: "You know you two don't have to fight, we four are Tenno or… As Ozpin would put it, team LONE of beacon academy. I'm Limbo, she's Octavia, the one who you were about to fight with is Nidus and she's Ember, we noticed those detectives were chasing you so we thought we should intervene. Why were they chasing you?"

Sun: "Nothing major, I just snuck aboard their ships to get here… I wanted to see a friend."

Octavia: "Ooh, Blake?"

Sun: "Ye-How'd you know?!"

Octavia: "I noticed when you winked at her." Sun would sigh

Sun: "Right, listen, I've gotta go. It was nice meeting you four… Kind of, but nights falling and I've got things to do, nothing illegal if you're the type who stop wrong doing, I'm that type too… Well, kind of, nothing too bad, just stowing away every now and again. My name is Sun by the way. Sun Wukong." He jumped off with his staff and as Nidus was about to chase him Limbo put his hand on Nidus' shoulder "We'll see him again." Nidus nodded his head and they went back to the dorms. They all saw Blake staring at a statue but thought nothing of it and went to their dorms, as Blake took off her bow a familiar voice said: "I knew you'd look better without the bow."

It was a few days later and team RWBY was worried, having missed their team mate all week as they all state their worries (well except Weiss… Current information would say her soul is made of ice) she wasn't all that far, talking to Sun.

Blake: "So… You want to know more about me." she said.

Sun: "Finally she speaks! Nearly two days and all you've given me is small talk and weird looks. She gave him an 'Oh knock it off…' look Yeah, like that one"

Blake: "Sun, are you familiar with the White Fang?"

Sun: "Of course! I don't think there's a faunas on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier than now creeps who use force to get whatever they want. A bunch of freaks if you ask me."

Blake: "I was… Once a member of the white fang." Sun coughed on his tea, spitting just a little bit up."

Sun: "Wait a minute, you were a member of the white fang?"

Blake: "That's right. I was a member of the white fang. You could almost say I was born into it." She explained the back story of the white fang to him. "So I left, I decided I no longer wanted to dedicate my skills to violence and hatred, I left the white fang, started anew and now I'm a criminal hiding in plain view… All with the help of a little black bow."

Sun: "So… have you told your friends any of this?" The screen changed to three girls walking around "Blakee! Blakkeee!" They all shouted, four Tenno, jumped down "We haven't fount her yet." Ruby responded, "Thanks, at least you're helping more than Weiss."

Weiss: "Oh, you know who might be able to help? The police!"

Ruby: "Weiss!"

Weiss: "It was just an idea."

Ruby: "Yeah, a bad one."

Yang: "Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to conclusions."

Weiss: "And I think once we do hear it you'll all realize I was right and you were wrong."

Penny: "And I think Weiss' hair looks marvelous today!" The girls all shouted in shock

Ruby: "Penny, what are you doing here?!" she said, shocked.

Penny: "Oh, I'm on a stroll walking with my friends." Weiss and Yang broke off, looking for Yang in separate directions while Ruby and Penny talked, Ruby explained the situation to Penny, Penny promises to help Ruby find her friend. Meanwhile, elsewhere Sun and Blake were watching for the shipment, Sun dropped in

Sun: "Did I miss anything?"

Blake: "Not really, they've offloaded the boat and now they're just sitting there."

Sun: "Cool, I stole you some food."

Blake: "Do you always break the law without a second thought?"

Sun: "Hey, weren't you in a cult or something? Blake gave him a death glare. Okay… Too soon." at that moment an engine sounded, a drop ship came down and some men came out

Sun: "Is that them?"

Blake: "Unfortunately, yes." '

Sun: "You really didn't think it would be them, did you?"

Blake: "No, I think deep down I knew, I just didn't want to admit it." At that moment a man in a white coat stepped out, criticizing what they did

Roman: "Hey, what's the holdup?! We're not exactly the most inconspicuous group of thieves at the moment soooo I would appreciate it you animals picked up the pace."

Blake: "This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with humans. Especially not one like that. There's something wrong." Blake jumped off the roof and dashed, watching him before she dashed and holding her sword to his neck.

Roman Torchwick: "Who? Oh for f-" She cut him off (not literally, she hasn't sliced his neck yet)

The members of the White Fang started arming themselves, pulling out their guns and blades

Roman: "Wow, take it easy there little lady!" They aided her and Blake took off her bow before speaking

Blake: "Brothers of the White Fang why are you aiding this scum?"

Roman let out a chuckle before explaining "Hehe… Didn't you get the memo? The White fang and I are going on a joint business venture together."

Blake: "Tell me who put you up to this and I'll put an end to your little operation." Engines roared in the sky and Roman discreetly aimed his cane near Blake's foot, letting out a rather loud explosion and some smoke, the four Tenno heard this, saw the some and went over to the location, Blake was on the floor from the initial explosion and Roman aimed another shot at the distressed huntress, she saw that and as she was about to react a certain Rift Walking Tenno jumped in front of her and blasted the projectile with his Ferrox, Blake rolled out of the way

Blake: "Thanks." Limbo nodded and the four other Tenno readied behind Limbo

Roman: "Oh great, you brought your little friends to the party…. Just in time for the funeral." He continued to shoot but they all rolled out of the way, Ember dashed at Torchwick with her two swords, slicing at him, he was doing his best to parry each strike, Ember kicked him back into Nidus who punched Roman in the face, knocking him back as Nidus was about to kick him Roman recovered and dodged, a little blood but nothing his aura couldn't heal, Sun dropped a banana on Torchwick and jumped on Torchwick's head, Torchwick got back up and the drop ship opened, multiple White Fang members came out and Sun, along with the Tenno continued fighting them Limbo threw his weapon into the air before banishing it into the rift, slowing down the flow of time around it so it dropped slower and he banished a all White Fang members into the rift, fully freezing them and pulling out his dual optics (yes, that's a made up weapon, two opticors but smaller and more compact) he shot them all, jumped up, charged his Ferrox and started up the flow of time, knocking them out.

Nidus: "Show off." He said jokingly

Limbo: "Don't hate me for getting the job done." Blake and Sun were tag teaming Roman, Blake was slashing at him and he was parrying every strike, she shadow cloned herself and ran around him, hitting him in rapid succession before going back to a direct forward strike, Roman thrusted Blake with his cane a few times which was enough to knock her back, Sun then jumped in and started hitting him with his staff on the knees, Sun readied his staffs gun-chucks and started hitting him while shooting them, Sun struck with enough succession to give Blake time to recover and dash over, knocking Torchwick back, Torchwick saw an opportunity to crush Blake and Sun with a dust carrier being held up so he took it and shot at the support wires, it fell and at such a height it would have surely killed them. Nidus spew forth a Larva pod to grab it before it fell and direct it at Torchwick clearly saw this (how could he not) and shot it before rolling out of the way, it exploding from all the dust. Ruby and Penny stood on a rooftop, looking down

Ruby: "Hey!" All parties involved, Tenno, Sun, Blake, the few conscious White Fang Members, etc. Looked at Ruby

Roman: "Hey Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" She gave him a rather serious look

Penny: "Ruby, are these people your friends?"

Ruby: "Penny, stay back!" Roman shot at Ruby, knocking Ruby out. Penny was not happy about this, and neither was Nidus. Ruby recovered shortly after "Penny, wait, stay back!"

Penny: "Don't worry Ruby, I'm combat ready!" Penny's backpack opened up, as did Nidus' mutated body, multiple swords came out of Penny's back and two infested "horns" out of Nidus head (those things when he reaches ten stacks on his default helmet) infested maggots started crawling out of Nidus' carcass, chasing after Roman and others chasing after the White Fang members, some were screaming out of the sheer pain and agony of the maggots, Penny jumped off the roof and started slicing through the hordes the initial shock of the infested was already too much for them, even with their auras, and Penny slicing them with her swords, knocking them over didn't help and when Nidus commanded them to detonate… All of them dropped dead, Nidus commanded the infested already within their bodies to die, lest they cause an outbreak. Two dropships spawned in, Penny started charing her sword while Nidus jumped up and two infested tendrils and pulled them together, making them explode from the impact. Penny pulled down the third one, but two others flew off, one, unfortunately, had Roman Torchwick in it. Afterward, the police came and cleaned up the scene, Ruby, Blake, Sun, Penny and team LONE were all sitting on crates, Weiss and Yang showed up and Ruby started quickly explaining the situation, but Weiss just walked on, starting Blake dead in the eyes.

Blake: "Weiss. I want you to know I am no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with-"

Weiss: "Stop. We have been searching for you for twelve hours. That has given me twelve hours to draw a conclusion and in those twelve hours, I've decided… I don't care! You said you're no longer with the White Fang, right?"

Blake: "Yes, I haven't been since I was younger.""

Weiss: "Upupupup! I don't want to hear it."

Blake: "Of course." Weiss and Blake smiled.

Ruby: "Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!"

Weiss looked and pointed at Sun "I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you!" Sun nervously laughed "Hey wait a minute, where's Penny? Ruby inquired. A mysterious, unknown driver drove off with her and spoke

Driver: "You know better than to walk around like that in an unknown city."

Penny: "I know sir."

Driver: "Penny, your time will come."

The teams all headed back to their dorms. Meanwhile, in Ozpins office, Ozpin received a message from someone named Qrow "The Queen has pawns." it said, Ozpin looked at it, seeming slightly worried over its contents.

In the atmosphere, a Xiphos hovered, void cloaked. A frame watched over.

"This is it…" he said to himself, commanding the ship Cephalon to keep heavy vigilance of the area before his drop

 **That's the end of chapter five guys, and with that the end of Volume 1! You know what that means? I can add more original scenes and maybe even original chapters. :D I hope you all like the story so far, chapters are again being one through Grammarly but I can't get premium so it'll have to do for now any! Sorry this chapter took so much longer but I got busy with school and things, it's summer now but taking some classes over the summer so... Yeah, we'll see how this goes but I'll try to gt chapters faster, no definite dates though.**


	6. Chapter 6: The New Guy

So this takes place at Volume 2, right after the food fight, let's do this! And I want to say thank you for all the reviews, they really motivate me to keep going on the story. And with that… Onward!

The teams rushed to the dorms to clean up

Ruby: "Man, that food fight was amazing!"

Yang: "Yeah, tell me about it. I have bruises that could tell you just how 'amazing' that fight was."

Octavia: "Well you did fall from pretty high. Are you sure you're okay?"

Yang: "Me? I'm fine, it takes a lot more than that to keep me down!"

Octavia: "Yeah, but still you should be careful, we don't want you to get hurt."

Yang: "You're one to talk, don't you guys take on armies of clones every day or something back where you're from?"

Limbo: "Yes, among other things but we're trained and war-hardened to take on practically anything."

Weiss: "Speaking of… What war? We here on Remnant have never heard of Tenno, Grineer, or anything like that, now that we have time could you tell us more?"

The four Tenno looked at each other, all nodding their heads in unison and after the group found a place to sit down, the Tenno answered their questions.

Octavia: "Alright, you all get cleaned up and we'll meet you back here say 30 minutes, alright?" They all agreed, went to clean up and met back on spot

Ember: "So… What are your questions?"

Weiss: "Well for one, what are you actually? Tenno, but what is a Tenno?"

Ember: "We are Tenno, masters of gun and blade, warriors of a lost time. We fought in The Old War, the Sentients VS the Orokin, the Orokin were desperate, they made the infestation which proved futile, in their desperation they turned to the Void and us, the Tenno.

We used our Void powers to cast them back, the Sentients could adapt to anything, but not to the chaotic power of the Void. We stopped them, but eventually, Hunhow resurfaced and the Sentients came back, but as long as there is a Tenno in the system all is not lost."

Weiss: "And this Hunhow, who or what is he?"

Ember: "He's like the head of the Sentients, all the Sentiets are linked through or to him. It seems that only the Lotus, our guide and the one who awoke us from the cryosleep is immune to his hive mind."

Weiss: "How do you know she's immune? If these sentients are truly all linked to a hive mind it seems highly improbable that only one would betray the central mind, much less turn over to your cause."

Nidus: "We don't have all the answered, we don't know why the thing happened the way they did but we know that Lotus saved our lives and we wouldn't be here if it weren't for her."

Ruby: "What do you mean you wouldn't be here? Did you almost die or something?"

Nidus: "We were in cryo-sleep, a wicked Captain named Vor was hunting us, killing us before we awoke but the Lotus got to us in time and sent some squads to save other Tenno from such a fate. Eventually, enough of us awoke to stop Vor before he could get any more of us and we assassinated him, but he's awoken and his mind is polluted enough to think he's one with the void now."

Yang: "Interesting… So Do you all want to go to the mall or something?"

The gang agreed, promising to continue later.

Octavia: "So… What's a mall…?"

Team RWBY looked in amazement

Team RWBY in unison: "You've never heard of a mall before?!"

Octavia: "No, none of us have, Origin system, time for war… Is it like the market or something?"

Ruby: "It's kind of like a market, you go there, buy things for money and then you get to keep them."

Octavia: "Ah, so just like the market."

The teams continued walking and arrived at the mall

Ruby: "Welcome to the mall! Let's all split up and meet back here in one hour?"

Yang: "Sounds like a plan." Yang went off with Nidus, Blake with Limbo, Weiss with Octavia and Ruby with Ember

Blake: "So we have one hour, would you like to head to Tukson's book trade?"

Limbo: "Hmm… Sure, I don't see why not."

The duo started walking to the book shop, Blake was hoping to get the next chapter of the "Ninja's of love" series while Limbo a good war novel (I don't know if there are books in the Origin System or just Codex Entries but I'm assuming there are both)

The two walked into Tukson's bookstore only to find the man dead, his head blown clean off. Blake stood there, startled. Limbo looked at the body and walked towards it, feeling it's now non-existent pulse and checking for Rigor mortis

Limbo: "He's been dead for a while Rigor mortis has already set in, whoever did this was fast about it. They wanted no evidence left behind, they even shot the camera."

Blake: "Maybe I should call the police? This is their job."

Limbo nodded his head and Blake made the call, they both walked back to the mall but not until Limbo had gotten some scenery scans on his cephla-cube (the thing when you press the ESC key in-game)

-Meanwhile, back at the Mall-

Ruby and Ember were in the dust department of the mall

Ember: "So… Explain dust to me again?"

Ruby: "Dust? Oh, it's like element powder or crystals and when they're hit with enough force or pressure they explode in an element, like blue crystals are ice, red is fire, things like that."

Ember: "Oh, so like Chroma? He's basically an elemental master where I'm from."

Ruby: "Well put like that kind of, yeah."

Ruby brought some dust and walked out of there

Ruby: "So, now where?"

Ember shrugged "You know the territory better than I do, lead the way." the two walked off.

Meanwhile, Yang and Nidus (I ship it so hard, okay not really but… clean fan art would be amazing) had just walked out of an art store, Yang yawned.

Yang: "That was certainly exciting." She said sarcastically

Nidus: "You're not exactly one to appreciate the slower, finer things of life now are you?"

Yang: "No, not really, that place was pretty artastic though." she giggled a bit at her pun

Nidus looked and noticed a man running around the corner, he ran around it and Yang followed, they decided to tail him, knowing it would be smarter than flat out knocking him out to interrogate him. He lead them to an abandoned warehouse

Yang: "Now can we knock him out?"

Nidus: "Not yet, we need to follow him and find out what he's doing."

The White Fang member entered the warehouse, but no one was there. He was too late. As he was about to walk out two figures, one was Nidus and the other Yang met him at the door and both punched him in the face and dragged him back to the mall.

-Meanwhile, back in the mall (again)-

The one hour was up and all groups met back at the entrance of the mall, Nidus carrying the White Fang member on his back, people were staring and glanced but were too afraid to say anything.

Limbo: "We all need to talk, let's head back to the dorms and we'll talk there, alright?" Everyone agreed and Limbo held the door open allowing everyone to get out before exiting himself

The teams met at team LONE's dorm.

Ruby: "So… Who's your new friend and what are we talking about?"

Blake: "Tuckson is dead, someone murdered him." They all looked at her, slightly shocked

Ruby: "Wh-who, why?"

Yang: "Maybe this guy knows something? She pointed to the White Fang member Nidus and I found him going to the old abandoned warehouse as if he was going to meet someone there or something"

Nidus put the White Fang member down.

Ember: "So that's how you make your friends." She said slightly sarcastically.

Nidus: "At least I have more than you." (Oooh, burn!)

Ember: "Well that was unexpected. But seriously, who's that?"

Nidus: "We're not sure who he is, but when he got to the warehouse no one was there so we just took him for some interrogation. Once he wakes up, that is."

Octavia: "Who's doing the interrogation? He has no reason to answer to any of us and it seems logical that if he has important information he would be trained so he can actually keep a secret."

"I'll do the interrogation," Yang and Nidus said in unison before looking at each other

Yang: "I'll go first. You take a break big boy." Nidus stared at her for a minute before looking back at the body it was twitching. Nidus dragged the waking body to the rooftop of the building. Yang followed, gesturing the others to stay back.

Nidus tied his hands and feet with some infested material so he wouldn't be able to get up. The White Fang member had finally awaken

Nidus: "Good, you're awake. Now, what were you doing at that warehouse? Who were you meeting there?"

White Fang Member: "I'm not telling you" He tried to reach for his weapon but he couldn't due to the infested goop.

Nidus: "Oh you will tell me." Nidus grabbed him by the neck and started lifting him up, his carcass slowly started opening.

"Or you will die…" He lifted him over the roof, ready to punch and drop him just as Yang walked on scene

Yang: "Wow there tiger… Take it easy." She walked over to him in a calm demeanor and patted him on the shoulder, his carcass still opening

Yang: "Maybe I should take over from here?"

White Fang Member: "P-p-please d-d-d-do" He could barely get a word out, he was too frightened of the Tenno

Yang: "You won't get anything out of him if he's dead or unconscious."

Nidus: "Well then he better start talking if he values his life, even a little bit. At best he'll make some good meat for my Kubrow."

White Fang member: (gonna name him Clemin because… Clem) "A-a-a-alright, I'll talk! Just please don't kill me or feed me to a k-k-whatever it is you said!" Nidus carcass closed as he threw him down on the roof top.

Nidus: "Talk. Now."

Yang: "A bit too hard on him, don't you think?"

Nidus shrugged her off and the White Fang member started talking. He told them he was meant to meet Roman Torchwick and three others there to discuss what they were going to do and their next location and phase 2 of their plan

Nidus: "And what was this plan?"

Clemin: "I don't know! Roman never let me in on it, he just told me what to do!"

Nidus: "Some training, a little bit of interrogation and you squeal." He said mocking him slightly.

Yang: "If you consider that a little I'd hate to see what you consider a lot."

Nidus: "Oh trust me, you don't want to find out." The two went back to the dorms, Nidus told Yang he was going to make a quick stop at the police station to drop him off. Once he found it, that is. After they headed back the teams decided to call it quits for the day, promising to do some more things later.

-The next day-

The teams watched as a horde of ships swarmed the sky, all of which belonged to General Ironwood.

Ember: "Are we being invaded." She said, summoning two fireballs in her hands.

Weiss: "No, it's merely General Ironwood. He never travels light."

Ember: "Oh, I'm a bit disappointed in that case." She re-absorbed the fire

Limbo: "Wait, General… So Militant might?"

Weiss: "Well, yes, he being the General of an ar-" A draft was felt as the four Tenno ran through, into the building, through the elevator, shot off the top and wall ran up to Ozpin's office, kicking down the door as General wood was about to walk out.

Ironwood froze for a moment, processing what he just saw, he pulled out his revolver

Ironwood: "Ozpin, step back, I don't want you getting hurt! Something has invaded, we need to alert the school!"

Ozpin: "Relax old friend. These are merely some of my students, Limbo, Octavia, Nidus, and Ember, or, more formally known as team LONE. They came from… Out of town but we accepted them none the less." The four Tenno bowed in respect.

Ironwood put away his revolver.

Ironwood: "Oh.. Apologies. I am General Ironwood and it's a pleasure to have you at our school."

Limbo: "The pleasure is all ours General. Headmaster Ozpin, how much does the good General know about us?"

Ozpin sighed as he darkened the room and backup doors on the elevator filled the ones which had been kicked off.

Ozpin: "Nothing… Yet." Ironwood looked around confused, but before he could speak:

Ozpin: "I have some explaining to do. You see, these aren't your average students, these are Tenno, from another system but warriors of a lost age. They apparently wield great power."

Ironwood: "And you can testify to this claim?" Ozpin nodded his head "But don't take my word for it." Ozpin said.

Limbo walked over to a chair that was in his office and channeled it with enough void energy to make it explode, Ironwood jumped back a bit

Limbo: "And that's something all Tenno can do."

Ozpin: "Now James, I am only telling you this so you do not weaponize these students, these Tenno. They are living, breathing, feeling things that have the same rights to humanity as we do. Do not present them to the Council, I need you to promise me this."

Ironwood: "I… I promise." He said somewhat reluctantly

Octavia: "Hey, General, have you ever heard of the Grineer or Corpus?"

Ironwood: "No, what are they?"

Octavia: "Clones millions strong and by the time you kill a 3, 12 have been cloned in its place. And the Corpus? They're a greedy cult of high-tech merchants and robotic proxies. We came here to tell you about them."

Nidus: "Along with the Infested and Sentients. Basically, a super, incurable disease and adaptoids which can terraform nearly anything. And although there is no imminent threat of the Infested or Sentients right now… The Grineer and Corpus are coming, we may not know exactly when but soon."

Ironwood: "I see, and you know this how?"

Nidus: "We came from the Origin System and a planet filled with Grineer teleported us here, long story short we're here now and we're not going until our enemies are back in the abyss they came from."

Ozpin: "That will be enough for now, I have a meeting with a student and I do not wish to be late. Thank you for coming General, and you four as well." He dismissed everyone.

Nidus pried open the door with his hands and the four Tenno jumped down, into the elevator and rolled out of it once more, Ozpin smiled as he called up the elevator and went to his meeting with Blake.

-A few hours later-

(This is after team RWBY met and agreed to become the youngest huntress and Team LONE just accepted)

Ruby: "It's official then, we start tomorrow! Wait.. I forgot my board game, I'll bee right back!" She ran out of the room and Weiss facepalmed "We're doomed" she said.

In the distance, a single, yellow eye watched the teams

Inaros: "So… This is what my siblings have been up to." He broke down into the sands, the sands of Inaros and blew away, always watching.


	7. Chapter 7: The Sky-King Cometh

Surprise is a weapon best countered by preparation… Prepare, for what you least expect (No, Teshin won't be in this chapter or in the Milky Way system but still… IDK how to preface these anymore because there's not much to say except…

The length between chapters may be unpredictable, e.g you may have a new chapter in a week or have to wait a month as it was for the one before last so sorry about that)

But enough about that, onto the story!

Shortly after all the teams were set up in the dorms, Weiss, Penny and Ember has just bumped into Penny, Rub and Penny ran off so Ember followed Weiss.

Ember: "So that happened, we're still going on with the plan though, right?"

Weiss: "Oh absolutely, I will not allow her to delay our progress." She walked forth and Ember followed, entering the tower and walking into the elevator. Weiss held her scroll to the interface and it went up.

Ember: "Hmm… How did that work? It seems if I dare say it better than the elevator the Corpus use. It would be more difficult to use their elevators had they such an effective system."

Weiss: "Oh it's quite simple really. Every scroll has an identification chip in it and when the panel reads it the holder of said scroll is allowed up or down. Atleasian technology if you're wondering"

Before she could explain more they went up "Wait here, I just have to make a call." Weiss said "Alright." said Ember Weiss made her call and the two left.

-Meanwhile, on the way to Juniors club-

Yang, Neptune, and Nidus had just arrived at Junior's Club

Neptune: "Whew, I got tired just watching that guy keep up! Wish I could do things like that." he said, complementing the Tenno's movement skill. He said nothing and they moved forth as the doors closed

Nidus: "They know we're here." He said before punching both doors clean off with little to no effort. Yang and Neptune walked in front of him "I'm baackk!" She said.

At that moment all the guns were pointed at her. Nidus readied his arms before putting them back down thanks to a man in black.

Junior "Stop, stop! Nobody shoot." All of them lowered their guns "Blondie, you're back. You brought a friend I see?" Junior said, not considering Neptune a threat

Yang: "Yep, and you still owe me a drink." She pulled Junior to the counter with her and Nidus followed.

-At a warehouse with Blake, Octavia, and Sun-

Blake: "Alright, this is it."

Sun: "Are you sure?" Blake gave him a cold, half hate-filled stare. "You know, I'm just gonna take your word for it," Sun said

Octavia: "I'll stay in the shadows and be your support if things go south." The two nodded their heads as they went in just in time as a White Fang Lieutenant had just finished introducing Torhwick.

The crowd roared with excitement, unusually glad to see him. Octavia was watching outside the window, keeping a close eye on his body movements and on Sun and Blake.

Roman: "Thank you, thank you! Please, do hold your applause. I'm only half as great as the ladies say I am."

A Fauns wearing blue and black shorts asked the question "What's a human doing here?!" in an outraged tone

Roman: "I'm glad you asked dearie. I'll be the first to admit that humans are THE WORST. I'm sure that you would like to see all of us locked up in cages or better yet… KILLED!"

Sun whispered to Blake "So is he going somewhere with this or…?" Roman continued perambulating (that means talking) on

Roman: "So I would like to mention that we ALL, myself included have a common enemy, the ones in control and pulling the strings, the government, military and even schools that run our system! They're all to blame for your lot in life."

The crowd cheered, feeling it be all too true.

"And they all need to be exterminated! Fortunately for you, I'm the best exterminator around… Er… No offense to any rodent Faunas in the room" He snapped his fingers and the curtain rolled back, revealing a giant Mecha.

Blake and Sun started whispering as the audience was cheering

Blake: "Where did he get that?"

Sun: "I don't know but that's one big robot."

Roman: "As some of you may have heard this is Atlas' newest defense against the grimmer side of reality but we've managed to snag a few before they have.. Well… Let's just say hit the shelves."

The crowd awed

"So some of our brothers in the White Fang have already moved down to the east. If you wish to stay in the city that is fine. But if you want to fight for what you believe in than THIS is the arsenal I can provide you with."

The crowd cheered and started moving forward at the request of new recruits to come forth

Blake and Sun in Unison: "Uh oh…"

-Meanwhile, back at Junior's Club-

A man in black just slammed a glass down "I don't know!"

Yang: "How can you not know?"

Junior: "He paid up front, took some of my men and none of them ever came back."

Nidus: "No, but you do know what he wanted them for, didn't you? A greedy merchant like you wouldn't want anything to happen to his hired help."

Junior: "Hehe, you're right about that. But I'm not greedy, I'm smart. He said something about some dust heist and some kind of robot, but that's all he'd say. Aside from that, I know nothing."

They all three said "Nothing?" and he nodded his head

Yang: "Alright you three, let's go then." They walked out

-Back at the Whitefang meeting-

Sun: "What are we gonna do?"

Blake: "I'm thinking"

Sun: "He sees us" Yes, Torchwick did see them but Octavia noticed, after a few seconds of looking around she shot her Pandero through the Window and aimed right for the sound box, she hit it and it caused a power outage

She jumped in and told Blake and Son to cover their ears before throwing down a very loud Mallet before the three jumped out. The Mallet wore off and Roman jumped in the Mecha to chase after the three.

Sun: "So you wouldn't happen to have some sort of oh I don't know… Backup!?"

Blake: "I'm on it!" Blake made the call

Blake: "Everyone, if you can hear my, we need back up!" Sun could be heard screaming in the background

Neptune: "Where are you guys?" he asked over the intercoms and they passed by, "I think that was them"

Yang: "Yeah, I got it." She rode off on her bike and Nidus traversed the terrain to keep up.

Blake, Octavia, and Sun had just jumped onto the highway, Torchwick following in the Mecha behind and while they were jumping on cars, Torchwick was mowing through them like nothing

(I hope the people riding them had really good car insurance, and life insurance since they probably didn't survive, b-dum-TSH)

Yang, Nidus, and Neptune were all closing in

Yang: "We have to slow it down!" A flurry of cars was flying at them, thanks to Torchwick

Nidus: "I'll handle this." He jumped and spin kicked two cars, punching another and tearing two away with infested tendrils.

Neptune stood up and grabbed the weapon on his back, turning it into an electric gun before shooting the Mecha two times, he then turned it into a half-Poseidon and jumped at it

Sun: "Neptune, hold on!" Sun stood on a car and focusing, he sent two light clones to attack the Mecha but it was strong enough to disperse them, Sun jumped at the Mecha but Torchwick threw Neptune at him and they both flew off the bridge.

Weiss told Blake over the intercoms that she was in the position as she jumped down and as the Mecha was charging at her she stabbed her Rapier into the ground making ice form on the floor, slipping it over and sending it down to where Ruby was, the Huntress wielded her scythe and Torchwick smiled.

The four girls and four Tenno all readied their arms but them something happened… Something unbelievable, the mech was being lifted in in a dizzying sandstorm, team RWBY had covered their eyes while the Tenno awed.

Roman: "Wh-wh-what's happeninggg?"

Nidus: "Inaros…"

The Mecha was being torn apart before it dropped and as did the Sky-King

Inaros: "I hope you four know we are going to have a very serious talk when this is all over."

He gestured the others to stay back as he charged at the Mecha that was missions some of an arm, some of a leg and a few guns, as it was about to punch him he jumped on the arm and sliced it with his dual Cautacyst.

He channeled Void energy into it and spun, taking the arm clean off. As he was about to go for the cockpit Roman aimed the missiles at Inaros, sending him flying back, two blew him up and another 4 coming for him.

He back-flipped back up but Nidus sent forth a Larva pod to catch the four and send them back at Roman, doing, even more, damage as Inaros got up

Nidus: "You don't have to do this alone" Inaros stayed silent, he knew he didn't have to but something compelled him to do so… A deep, personal reason. He shifted into his sand form and started lifting the Mecha.

He slightly reformed with his weapon only to slash it again, finally, he launched his scarab armor and reformed in front of them, Roman was shaking, attempting to get the Mecha out of it before it corroded entirely.

He failed so before it was destroyed he ejected, but not before Neo had rolled around with the escape helicopter to save him.

Roman: "Well, it's been fun gang but it's time for me to go!" Neo dropped down and as Yang and Inaros struck him… They both shattered

Yang: "Well that was a thing… Now, who are you!?" She said in a demanding tone.

Inaros: "I am Inaros, the Sky-King, ruler of the desert. A Tenno, none the less."

Yang:"Oh, so one of these guys?"

Inaros: "Indeed, and like I said, we are going to have a serious talk. Tenno, back to your current living quarters."

They all headed back to their dorms and Inaros proceeded to chew the Tenno out.

Inaros: "You four, I've been watching you and despite all the feats you have managed here you have still been lazy, unmotivated. You have done nothing, NOTHING to stop the advanced of Tyl Regor, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

The four Tenno were silent, finally one of them rustled up the courage to speak (a scared Tenno, take picture folks, this may be the first, last, any only time you see one)

Nidus: "Our Lisets were damaged, we fell here and had no way of communicating with Ordis, and even if we did we wouldn't have been able to warp back, our Void Warp stars are damaged."

Inaros stared at them "And you put in no effort to get them back?"

They looked at him, silent and staring, saying nothing, Inaros sighed.

Inaros: "Our enemies have only grown stronger and you four sitting around, doing nothing does not help with the coming storm." He opened his palm and revealed his battle with Tyl Regor's Grimm fusion

"Do you see what Tyl Regor has done? His newest genetic molds? He plans to deploy some here soon. I've already found and have re-synced all of your Lisets. Two of you will be going on a sabotage mission with me in a few days, you may decide who."

Limbo: "Alright." Inaros walked out of the door

Ember: "Where will you be?" She asked

Inaros: "I'll be around, always watching, always prepared. Contact me when you've made your decision. You know how." As he opened the door four girls fall right in the room, ease dropping, it was Team RWBY.

They fell in awkwardly then Yang took charge

Yang: "Hey listen to me pal, you have no right to talk to our friends like t-" Before she could finish that sentence she was on the floor, her arm behind her back

Inaros: "No, you listen, child, I suggest you watch your tongue before you lose it." He said holding a Cautacyst to her mouth

"Do I make myself clear?" He said, lodging her arm into her back, pinching a nerve so she couldn't get up, she merely nodded "Good." He said before getting up and walking out and closing the door.

Yang got up slowly and team RWBY helped her up

Ruby: "Yang! Are you okay?!" She asked, worried for her older sister

Yang: "Yeah Ruby, I'm fine… But next time I see him, I will kill him." She punched her fist together, a fiery determination in her eyes and somewhat her hair.

Team LONE shook their heads, knowing she wouldn't be able to.

Weiss: "So who was it you were going to sabotage? Tyl what?"

Octavia: "Tyl Regor, he's a Grineer Geneticist and his work would allow for centuries of Grineer genetic degradation. If he's not stopped there's no telling what he could do, he's already fused Grimm and Grineer into one being."

The girls let out a small gasp

Weiss: "Is that even possible? I mean, based on what scientist know of Grimm they don't even have a genetic code."

Octavia channeled Void energy through her hands "We're not exactly possible beings, and yet, we're here."

Weiss: "True… Is there anything we can do to help?"

Octavia: "Tell no one, but train to become the best huntresses you can be, the last thing we need is people panicking, Ozpin and Ironwood already know, however, as does Glynda."

Yang: "Yeah, alright, but does that Inaros guy have to be such a jerk about it?" Still hung up one what he did to her

Limbo: "He's only like that because he cares, but we'll tell you that story later, right now we have a decision to make."

The four girls shook their heads and walked out, heading to bed.

Limbo: "So, who wants to stay and who wants to go?" They all looked at one another.

Ember: "Hmm… I'll go… And I think you should come as well Limbo, we may need to hop into the Rift a few times if it's a sabotage." The four Tenno agreed and turned off the lights before going to their knees.

-Meanwhile on Sedna-

Tyl Regor: "At last, after two months of planning and working it is complete… My Grimm fusions are perfected and enhanced to their deadliest capabilities thanks to the robotic enhancements I got from Kela De Thaym… Those Tenno better ready, because they're about to breath their last breath."

Tyl Regor gazed proudly at all the Grimm Fusions he had made, he merely had to get the shuttles ready to deploy them on earth, he let out a bolstering laugh before walking off.

So I wanted to give you guys a chapter I thought you would enjoy before I go on potentially undisclosed amounts of time between chapters, enjoy!


End file.
